A Night to Remember
by ladylookslikeadude
Summary: Matt's proposal to Lita doesn't go quite like he planned.  Triple H/Lita, AU, Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, nor any of the wrestlers, characters, etc.

Summary: Matt's proposal to Lita doesn't go quite according to plan. Triple H/Lita, AU

_**A/N: Just to point this out, I don't dislike anyone, really. Well, except Vickie Guerrero. Her voice really pisses me off. Anyway, I use characters as I need them. Sometimes they'll be good guys, sometimes bad guys, and sometimes neither. It all just depends on what I need them to be.**_

Matt Hardy traced patterns on Lita's skin, smiling a little bit smugly as she shuddered. "What do you think about going on our own?"

Lita turned to give him a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

"It's always the Hardyz, never just Matt Hardy," he started to rant. "I want to be known as more than an extension of my brother, and you can help me." He smiled at her suddenly. "Jeff adores you. If you say Team Xtreme isn't working anymore, he'll listen to you."

Lita sat up, not caring that her breasts were exposed as the sheet slipped down. "But Team Xtreme _is_ working. The fans love it, and we all have backup. If you want some solo matches, go chase them. Don't kick Jeff out just because you're pouting," she said flatly.

Matt's eyes narrowed and he sat up as well. "Are you saying that you won't help me?"

"I'm saying that I'm not going to kick Jeff out of the group just because you're jealous of him!" Lita froze. "Matt, I didn't mean that," she tried, reaching out to him.

He pulled away. "Then go tell him that this isn't working anymore. Otherwise, we're over." His smug look was back, but Lita was looking at him like she'd never seen him before.

"Are you serious? Then we're over Matt." She shook her head in disgust, tossing the sheet back and getting up.

"Wait!" Matt cried out, panicked. "Lita, it was a bluff. Don't leave, I'll stop."

She just shook her head. If she was honest with herself, and she always tried to be, she'd been looking for a reason to do this for a while. "We haven't been working anyway," Lita pointed out quietly, pulling on her jeans and top.

"No, we've been working perfectly Lita!" Matt reached out and grabbed her arm. "I love you. Look!" He turned and dug around in his top drawer for a minute. When he turned around, he had a wedding band in his hand.

Lita froze, all of the color draining out of her face. Marriage? The thought hadn't ever occurred to her, not when she was with Matt.

"I know how much you've always wanted to be married," he said softly. "I was going to ask you, but I could never find the right time. But I guess now is as good as ever.

She shook her head frantically, but Matt didn't pay attention, kneeling. "Lita, will you marry me?"

There was an odd rushing sound in her ears, and she could feel herself swaying as black dots danced in her vision. Her throat closed up and it felt like her lungs weren't working properly. She couldn't say a word; she just turned and ran, not bothering to even grab her shoes.

"Lita? Lita!" She ignored Matt's increasingly frantic cries, her only thought to get as far away from him as possible. And she knew exactly where to go.

Not even ten minutes later a very confused Randy Orton opened his hotel door, looking at her curiously. "Lita? What's up? I thought you were busy with Matt?" She noticed his faint sneer when he said her (former?) boyfriends' name, but for once didn't say a word.

"He proposed to me," Lita blurted out, and his face immediately blanked.

"And you decided to come tell me the good news?" Randy asked sarcastically, making to close the door.

Lita shook her head. "I ran." She suddenly looked horrified. "My boyfriend proposed to me, and I didn't say anything. I just ran." She facepalmed. "I am a terrible person."

Randy grinned. "Nah, you just know you don't want him," he said arrogantly.

Before she could say a word Dave Batista poked his head over Randy's shoulder. "Hey Lita," he greeted cautiously before turning to Randy. "Hunter wants to know what's taking so long."

Randy stepped back, aiming an elbow into Batista's stomach. "C'mon in babe, and we can talk."

Lita was already shaking her head and backing away. "I didn't know that you were rooming with other people. I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes and caught her arm, pulling her into the room.

"Damnit Randy, I said –" She froze when both Triple H and Ric Flair turned their attention from the TV to her. Randy tossed her gently so she'd bump into the bed, and she sat down obligingly.

"I hate you," Lita informed him mildly, a sweet smile plastered on her lips.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Now, talk." He ordered happily, flopping down opposite of her.

"There's not much to say," she pointed out, rolling her eyes and trying to hide a smile. "He asked, I…" She cringed. "I ran," she groaned, laying back. "Jeff is going to kill me…" She froze, before smiling, a little bit maliciously. "Or maybe not."

Randy looked curious. "Why not?" He asked eagerly.

Lita sneered faintly. "Matt's jealous," she said simply. "He was trying to give me some bullshit excuse about how he wants to try to make it on his own, or something, but he wanted me to tell Jeff that Team Xtreme wasn't working anymore."

"Yeah, 'cause that would work," Randy deadpanned. "That boy is your platonic soulmate."

She grinned. "Yeah, he's kind of awesome," she agreed.

Batista and Ric both stood and looked over at them, giving Lita a quick nod and smile before leaving, and then Randy followed suit quickly, pausing only to give her a bit of advice. "Give him a chance Leets, he really does care."

Lita looked at Hunter silently. They'd met when Lita had first come to the WWE, and they'd felt an instant attraction to each other that they'd both responded to. But eventually their casual screwing had evolved into an actual relationship.

And then Hunter had decided to date Stephanie McMahon instead, leaving Lita surprisingly vulnerable. She hadn't thought she'd been that invested in their relationship, but she'd been horrifyingly heartbroken.

And now he was looking at her in that same way he'd used to, like she was the only woman in the world. It was a heady feeling, being the center of his attention, but she wasn't sure if she even wanted him back. She knew that she never wanted to feel that heartbreakingly vulnerable again though. That was one thing she was sure of.

"Lita." She bit her lip when he said her name in that husky voice of his. She'd missed hearing him speak to her without that hint of disdain.

"Leets, I've missed you," Hunter admitted softly.

And her heart decided for her. "I've missed you too," Lita replied, just as softly.

"Are you and Randy together?" He asked abruptly, making her laugh in surprise.

"No, he's a sweetheart but I'd walk all over him," she replied, still smiling.

Hunter stood up, walking to stand in front of her. "Good," he muttered before pulling her up and kissing her.

It was hard and brutal and exactly how it was supposed to be with the two of them. He pulled her hard against his body, and she kept her hands firm against the back of his neck.

Lita pulled back finally, breathing hard but smiling. "I've missed that too," she said softly against his lips.

He smirked at her. "Yeah, but I have something I've missed more," he murmured, his hands drifting up her shirt.

Hunter tried, but she swatted at his hands gently. "What is this Hunter?" She asked seriously. "If this is just a quick fuck, I can handle that. But-"

"A quick fuck? Oh no Lita, this is going to be much more than that," he drawled, his eyes darkening in anger.

"Are we going to be together?" She saw how his eyes darkened even more, and shrugged. "Last time I ended up heartbroken Hunter, I don't want that to happen again."

Hunter softened. "I made my mistakes Lita, but no one can be you. Stephanie…" He scowled until Lita reached up and smoothed his features with one delicate looking hand.

"Stephanie's a bitch Hunter, we already knew that. But I can understand why she did what she did," Lita admitted softly, smiling faintly at his stunned look.

"She faked a pregnancy Lita. That's fucked up, not understandable." He regretted saying anything as he watched the pain flicker over her face and her hand drop from his face to her stomach.

"You were ignoring her and acting like an asshole. She was trying to save her marriage. I didn't say it was the right thing to do, or that it should have even been an option to her, but I get why she did it." Her voice was soft and regretful.

Hunter placed on of his hands over hers, enjoying how his hands engulfed hers. "I guess I can too. But I would never be able to trust her again."

He pulled her close. "But for now, you've virtually broken up with your boyfriend, I'm completely unattached, and we need to spend some time getting to know each other again."

Lita smirked and pulled him back, making them both fall onto the bed. Tonight would be a night to remember.


End file.
